Electronic packages which include semiconductor devices (e.g., silicon chips) as part thereof are known in the computer industry, with some examples being shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,195 (Harayda et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,025 (Horvath) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,342 (Lindsay).
Use of high circuit densities in modem electronic packaging, including particularly those packages which use a number of semiconductor devices, require effective removal of heat generated during package operation in order to assure that the operating parameters of such devices are maintained within specified tolerances to thereby prevent destruction of the package from overheating. One well known means for providing such heat removal is to utilize a metallic heat sink or similar member which typically forms an integral part of the package. Representative examples of such heat removal means are described in the aforementioned patents and those listed hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,372 (Chu et al) describes a cooling system including a planar cold plate which serves as a cooling member. This cold plate utilizes a plurality of flow channels in combination with supply and return conduits for carrying cooling fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,376 (Julien et al) describes a heat exchanger structure that is used as a cooling member for electronic components. This structure uses a plurality of stacked plates each having air-deflecting vanes that must align in a particular orientation to effect cooling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,450 (Jacoby) describes a means of attaching wires to a plate to thereby form an air-cooled heat sink which also serves as a cooling member. Several individual U-shaped conductors must be positioned in spaced orientation along elongated slots in the heat sink's base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,452 (Mizuno et al) describes a means of operating a liquid cooling system which can be used with a cold plate (e.g., such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,372 above). The fabrication and assembly of multi-chip or multiple electronic device packages is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,107 (Daikoku et al). A multiple grooved heat transfer surface of a "cooling body" is used, in combination with a high viscosity fluid layer having thermally conductive powder as part thereof
The electronic package of the instant invention provides for enhanced heat removal therefrom through providing a porous member to retain and restrain a thermally conductive fluid connection between an electronic device and a cooling member. Such a structure obviates many of the problems associated with structures such as described hereinabove and thus represents a significant advancement in the art.